The present invention relates to an automatic horse training system providing training of horses for races without human intervention.
Other systems are highly dependent upon labor of human beings. Horse training programs are performed by horse trainers applying a formerly determined training practice.
Since horses are very sensitive creatures in terms of their psychological sense, and the horse training patterns are dependent upon human beings, the efficiency of such training models becomes inevitably dependent on the pedagogical formation of the horse trainers. However, experiences have dramatically shown that lacking of such trainers not having pedagogical formation and so the difficulties for acknowledging psychologies of horses result violence of the trainers against horses being trained. This is the main mistake causing the racehorses to stray away from the racecourses or even causing death of the horses.
Despite horses being very sensitive in terms of psychological sense, they however may be trained conditionally. In the light of this concept, horses begin training in the early years of their lives, i.e., in the period of colt. Consequently, showing great performances of racehorses are not only dependent on their origins but also dependent on the features gained later than birth.
In order to provide that the racehorses run the particular distances in a fastest manner, training programs, given thereof, should be started during the colt period of the horse""s life.
However the main obstacle in determining whether a horse is fit to start the said training program is the physical ability of the horse to carry the rider during training Due to this obstacle, the common practice is to wait for the colt to improve physically for training purpose according to present approach. Consequently, this particular period of time is idle in terms of valuable training time and in addition to that potential racehorses start their race orientation late, accompanying with losing their potential efficiency.
When the number of horses being trained throughout the world is considered, the training pattern dependent on human intervention may possibly hamper the training program scheduled earlier. This results in a decrease in racehorse potentials.
On the other hand, physical factors of horses are of crucial importance in terms of performances thereof during a race. Said physical factors basically include heart and lung functions and muscles. Determination of physical capabilities of racehorses is normally performed after the race, i.e., when the horse is not at its top performance level. Naturally, such kind of physical activity determination do not reflect the actual values that are important for a racehorse performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a complete automation in the process of horse training course.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the trainers lacking pedagogical formation and human intervention for horse training so that psychological stabilization of horses may be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to preclude disabling and so being away from racecourses of the racehorses.
Another object of the present invention is to monitor and evaluate the performances of the racehorses during the training by locating electrodes and veterinarian arrangements to different regions of the bodies of horses.
The automatic horse training system according to the present invention includes four main components. Stables, being one of the components, are arranged next to each other and occupy space that only one horse may exist therein. The second main component is horse training device rear and lateral sides covered by a flexible material thereof. The third main component is an electronic signal supplier for controlling the other system components such as horse training device stable doors etc. The fourth main component is a reflector unit for reflecting signals supplied by the electronic supplier unit.
In addition to the said main components, there is also a monitoring arrangement placed out of the racecourse for monitoring physical performances of the racehorses by electrodes and veterinarian arrangements located on different regions of the bodies of horses.
In the stables occupying only one horse there are guiding arrangements, for example pistons, actuated by control unit and moving through the width of the stable. In order to introduce the horses in the horse training device, there is a corridor between the stable and the horse training device. Another guiding arrangement leading from inside the guiding arrangement, moving through the width of the stable, forces the horse into the horse training device through the corridor.
Before starting the training program, rear doors of the horse training devices are aligned with the corridor door that the horse leaves through. Therefore the racehorse is introduced into the horse training device, the rear and lateral sides of which are covered by a flexible material thereof. Similarly, the front side of the horse training device is kept close by a locking arrangement thereof. This locking arrangement functions to maintain the horse in the horse training device and during the training program, but has a feature that it may be unlocked when the horse starts sprinting.
When the training program is completed, front doors of the horse training devices are aligned with the corridor door so that the horse may introduce into the corridor and to the stable finally. At this stage, the horse is forced to front door of the horse training device by a pushing arrangement located rear side of the horse training device so that the horse may leave the device and enter the corridor first and then the stable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple automatic components that enable the training of several horses simultaneously.